A liquid crystal display device is a kind of currently most common flat-panel display, and a thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD) is a main stream product in the liquid crystal display device.
A liquid crystal display panel is an important component of the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display panel is formed by bonding an array substrate and a color filter substrate through a cell-assembling process and filling a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The liquid crystal display panel has a display region and a peripheral region around the display region. The peripheral region is located at an edge of the liquid crystal display panel. A lead-wire of the liquid crystal display panel is typically disposed in the peripheral region and therefore a frame needs to be formed outside the peripheral region. The peripheral region can not display an image but occupies a certain area, hence impacting the visual effect of the entire liquid crystal display device.